my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Pirates
The Zombie Pirates are stallions that live in Neverland that originally worked for Captain Hook, before being put under the Shadow's control. After she was defeated, they were freed from her control and returned to serve Hook. Personality The Zombie Pirates are shown to be obedient followers. Skills The Zombie Pirates can assume a pony form but they return to their undead form when either Smee or Tinkerbell commands them. As zombies, they are stronger, tougher and more agile. They can wield their ropes like cephalopod limbs and use them to ensnare their enemies while the hooks are used to harm. Description in the Saga Background Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "The Queen of the Shattered Dreams", after she demotes Shaman, Tinkerbell summons Smee and the zombie pirates, ordering them to deal with the Crusaders. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", after the Cutie Mark Crusaders fell for Smee's trap, he commands the zombie pirates to deal with them. When the pirates are about to defeat the Crusaders, Midnight unleashes her dark magic, knocking the villains down and forcing Smee to open an portal to Neverland and leaves along with the pirates. In "Target: Midnight", Smee, following Tinkerbell's orders, tries to kidnap Midnight with the zombie pirates. However, he faces Purple Smoke who had been summoned by Midnight's mane clip. However, before the villains can attack, Star and the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear and are able to subdue the zombie pirates. Seeing that he can't defeat everypony all by himself, Smee decides to return to Neverland with the zombie pirates. In "Endangered Talents", the zombie pirates participate in a double raid, with three helping Smee to capture Sunny and the other two keeping Scootaloo busy. After Smee is able to kidnap Sunny, the three zombies fighting Apple Bloom are able to retreat through the portal. A portal later opens to the other two so they could retreat as well. In "Shadows on the Snow", the zombie pirates are ordered by Smee to capture both Sweetie Belle and Hook. In "Entering in Neverland", the zombie pirates are able to subdue both Sweetie Belle and Hook, allowing Smee to take them to Neverland. In "Tiger Lily", the zombie pirates are with Smee when he brings Sweetie Belle and Hook to Tinkerbell's presence. They also accompanies them to the place where the abducted talents are and, when Hook takes his hook from Smee and gets invisible, Tinkerbell orders Smee and the zombie pirates to find him. In "Midnight's Last Stand", they face the Crusaders and Tiger Lily, but they are defeated by them and contained by Midnight. After the Shadow is sealed, the zombie pirates are released from her control and they and Smee run away, only to be confronted by Hook who is revealed to be their captain. Smee and the zombie pirates are so recuited by him. In "The Return of Neverland", they is with their captain when he subdues the Crusaders, Sunny, Shaman and Tiger Lily with Tinkerbell's bell, only to be chased away by Sweetie Belle who had been able to activate the power of her magical pearl. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Neverlanders Category:Villains